Tomodachi
by Leiram
Summary: Maka bufó y se acomodó el vestido. Se suponía que debía estar asistiendo en la fiesta de Shibusen. Entonces, ¿por qué se encontraba frente a su casa vestida de bruja y esperándo a Black Star? Ni siquiera eran amigos.


**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater no es mío.

**Advertencias:** ¿Spoiler capítulo 42 del manga? Ni siquiera hice una referencia a eso así que no se van a spoilar nada si no leyeron el manga, pero es posible que los que sí hayan leído ese capítulo, entiendan un poco más el fic. Cursilerías, intento de Black Star/Maka que terminó más en amistad que otra cosa.

* * *

**Tomodachi**

Maka se alisó su vestido y se acomodó el sombrero. Era Halloween y Death City, por supuesto, lo estaba celebrando a lo grande. Todos los niños se encontraban yendo de casa en casa cargando sus bolsas llenas de dulces mientras que los adolescentes, disfrazados la mayoría, se dirigían a fiestas. El evento más importante sin duda era la gran fiesta que estaba organizando Shibusen, una gran fiesta a la que no podía ir ya que sólo eran para los alumnos, profesores y cualquier otro personal de ahí, como su padre. Maka aún no podía inscribirse a la escuela Vocacional de Técnicos y Armas ya que aún no contaba con la edad suficiente, sólo tenía diez años y para hacerlo, al menos, tenía que esperar unos tres años más. La rubia maldijo a su padre. Ella creyó que por el estatus de Death Scythe que poseía su padre, la dejarían asistir a la fiesta, pero en vez se encontraba frente a su casa vestida de bruja y esperando a su _amigo_; sí es que podía llamarlo así.

Maka aún no estaba muy segura de cual era su relación con aquel niño. Lo había conocido hacía algunos años en una de sus tantas visitas a Shibusen con su padre. Cuando le había preguntado quien era ese niño, su padre le había contestado diciendo que él vivía en la escuela ya que era huérfano. Maka siempre se preguntó por qué el estaba viviendo allí, pero su padre nunca se lo quiso decir. También recuerda que la primera vez que lo vio, creyó que era alguien increíble, pero en cuanto empezaron a hablar, se dio cuenta que era un completo idiota. Ahora, como es que había terminado arreglando con él para pasar la noche juntos no lo sabía. Simplemente el día anterior había ido a Shibusen para pedirle a su padre que si podía ir a la fiesta, también recuerda haber armado un berrinche frente a él para ver si con eso la dejaban ir y justo cuando estaba a punto de conseguir su objetivo, llega _él_ interrumpiéndolos frenéticamente, diciendo que la acompañaría para pedir dulces ya que ese era su deber como la persona que sobrepasaría a Dios; y así, tan rápido como él llegó, se fue, dejándola completamente anonadada.

Maka volvió a mirar su reloj y bufó. Ya era suficiente no haber podido ir a Shibusen como para que ahora él, quien la había invitado, se tardara. Resoplando una vez más, se separó de la pared en donde se había estado apoyando y se dispuso a irse. Justo en aquel momento oyó un grito seguido de unos pasos atrás suyo. Dándose vuelta, Maka _por fin_ se encontró con Black Star.

-¿¡Se puede saber dónde estabas!? –lo espetó Maka, poniendo sus manos en su cintura-. ¿Y dónde está tu disfraz?-. Black Star, para variar, rió.

-Es que yo, el gran Black Star, no podía encontrar ningún disfraz que fuera conveniente para mí. ¡Ni siquiera podría disfrazarme de Dios ya que él tampoco puede compararse frente a mí grandeza!-. A continuación volvió a reír fuertemente. Maka, en cambio, rugió.

-¿¡Sabes cuánto tiempo te estuve esperando!? ¡Ya fue suficiente que por culpa tuya no pudiera ir a la fiesta como para que ahora me hagas esperar! ¡Al menos podrías haber tenido la decencia de mostrarte con un disfraz!

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso tú querías ir a esa fiesta? –preguntó extrañado Black Star, ignorando el resto del berrinche de su amiga-. No sé que le ves de atractivo, voy todos los años y siempre pasa lo mismo. Esa fiesta es muy aburrida, lo único que tiene de bueno es la comida. –Maka, sin embargo, no pareció escuchar lo último.

-¿¡Cómo!? ¡Tú ya fuiste a la fiesta antes!-. Si antes estaba enojada, ahora estaba furiosa. Nunca antes había logrado asistir a esa fiesta y que en esos momentos le venga Black Star diciendo que siempre había ido era el colmo. Sabía que en parte estaba justificado ya que él vivía en Shibusen, pero, aún así, era injusto.

Enfurecida, la rubia se dio vuelta y se dirigió a una de las casas para pedir dulces. Black Star la siguió atrás suyo, aparentemente ignorando su enojo y poniéndose ambas manos detrás de su cabeza.

Para la exasperación de Maka, el resto de la noche no mejoró mucho, sino que había empeorado. Cuando Black Star no se ponía a pelear con cuanto niño se toparan, le gritaba a los adultos cuando les daban a ambos pocos dulces. Aquello último sólo empeoraba la situación ya que les terminaban cerrando la puerta en la cara, y de alguna forma u otra, los dueños de las otras casas parecían haberse enterado de la actitud de Black Star ya que en cuanto los veían, y antes que pudiesen decir "truco o trato", les cerraban la puerta sin pestañear.

-¡Ja! ¡Esas personas no saben de lo que se están perdiendo! ¡Cómo se atreven a cerrarle la puerta al gran Black Star! ¡Pero no se preocupen, yo, el gran Black Star, la persona que sobrepasará a Dios los perdona! ¡Aquella actitud de sus súbditos es algo que todo Dios debe tener que soportar para-

-¿¡Te puedes callar!? –vociferó Maka molesta-. Para empezar, es tu culpa que nos esté pasando esto. ¡Si no fueras tan egocéntrico y dejaras de empezar una pelea con cuanta persona se cruzara, entonces no estaríamos metidos en este lío! ¡Ya es suficiente, me voy!

-¡Ja! Haz lo que quieras, no me importa. No necesito la ayuda de una niña gritona para que me den más dulces.

-¡Idiota! –exclamó la rubia al pasar a su lado. Black Star sólo bufó y siguió de largo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-¡Truco o trato! –exclamó Maka junto a varios niños. Rápidamente las bolsas de todos se llenaron y a continuación los niños se fueron. Maka metió una de sus manos en la suya y extrajo un dulce que tenía forma de calabaza. Estuvo a punto de metérselo en la boca cuando oyó a unos niños cerca suyo hablar.

-¿Cuántos dulces tienes? –preguntó uno de ellos.

-Creo que sesenta y cuatro –contestó el niño-. ¿Qué tal tú, Jessica?

-No lo sé, pero creo que voy a tener que buscar otra bolsa porque no me va a entrar más –dijo la niña riéndose un poco. El primer niño volvió a hablar.

-Me pregunto si ese tonto habrá conseguido algo. Él no parecía estar teniendo mucho éxito. –Maka arrugó su frente. No le estaba gustando mucho el giro de la conversación.

-¿Te refieres al niño del pelo azul? –inquirió el segundo niño-. Sí que era estúpido. Si no gritase cada vez que le den dulces, entonces la gente no le estaría cerrando la puerta en la cara.

-Saben, en cuanto lo vi no lo podía creer, pero creo que ese niño es el que vive en Shibusen. Mi hermana, que estudia ahí, me contó que siempre se la pasa gritando estupideces como que él derrotará a Dios y cosas así –comentó la chica. Los otros dos niños se rieron.

-¡Que idiota! No me sorprendería que no tuviese amigos. –Los tres estallaron en una gran carcajada.

-¿Y saben qué más me dijo mi hermana? Ella me contó que él-

-¡Ya basta! –interrumpió Maka gritando. Ya había tenido suficiente. Una cosa era que ella pensara que Black Star fuera un estúpido niño egocéntrico gritón y otra cosa era que unos niños que ni siquiera lo conocían lo dijeran. Además, esos tres habían ido demasiado lejos-. Dejen ya de decir esas cosas, ¡ni siquiera lo conocen!

-¿Huh? –sólo salió de la boca de ellos. Los tres parecían estar recuperándose aún de la sorpresa que les había causado Maka.

-¡Ya te recuerdo! –exclamó al fin el segundo niño-. Tú eras la niña que lo estaba acompañando.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio? –dijo el primer ojeándola-. Oye, es cierto. ¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estás con ese niño? –Maka no contestó, su enojo era demasiado grande-. ¿No será que también te cansaste de él?

-¡Cállate! ¡No es de tu incumbencia! –le imperó la futura técnica, no queriendo admitir que él tenía razón. Él y sus amigos parecieron darse cuenta porque se rieron. La furia de Maka creció más-. De todas formas, déjenlo en paz. No tienen ningún derecho de hablar mal de él.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto? –preguntó esta vez Jessica-. ¿Acaso eres su novia o qué? –Maka se sonrojó ante aquella acusación y la niña sonrió prepotentemente.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Black Star no es nada de eso! –gritó más sonrojada la rubia.

-Oh, ¿entonces qué es él?

-Black Star es… -murmuró Maka aún ruborizada mientras lo pensaba. Nunca se había puesto a pensar que era él para ella, que tipo de relación tenían. Ambos no solían pasar mucho tiempo juntos a menos que ella fuera a Shibusen, y cuando lo hacían siempre él terminaba por hacerla enojar y acababan peleándose. Ni siquiera sabían mucho el uno del otro, para él ella era la hija de la Death Scythe y para ella él era solamente un niño egocéntrico que vivía ahí. Ninguno sabía nada del otro, pero aún así terminaban pasando el tiempo juntos. Más de una vez él terminó por subirle el ánimo y ella, a pesar de todas las veces que la hiciera enojar, le sentía una gran confianza.

-¿Y qué es él para ti? ¿Acaso no lo sabes? –volvió a preguntarle la niña, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Maka.

-Mi amigo –murmuró finalmente la joven-. Black Star es mi amigo así que si meten con él, entonces se las verán conmigo –dijo Maka con una voz más segura.

-¡Hmp! Como sea, ni que me importara. -Jessica se giró y empezó a caminar. Los otros dos niños comenzaron a seguirla-. No me interesa mantener una conversación con una tonta.

-Es cierto, los tontos deben estar siempre juntos. Como se nota que es su novia –dijo el primer niño y a continuación los tres estallaron en una carcajada.

-¡Que no soy su novia! –chilló Maka y las risas de esos tres se hicieron más fuertes.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Maka se sentó cansada en las escaleras de una casa. Había estado buscando a Black Star desde el encuentro con esos niños, pero aún no lo había encontrado. Había pensado que tal vez lo encontraría en el lugar en que se separaron, pero tampoco estaba allí. Recogiendo su bolsa, se levantó para disponerse a seguir con su búsqueda, pero unos gritos la detuvieron. Maka suspiró. La voz era inconfundible, definitivamente era Black Star. Apurándose, Maka corrió al lugar de dónde provenían los gritos.

Al llegar se encontró a Black Star gritándole a una casa. Al parecer le habían cerrado, _otra vez_, la puerta en su cara.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? –Black Star se sobresaltó al oír su voz.

-¿Tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? –inquirió curioso el del pelo azul. Maka trató de sonreír.

-Me estaba preguntando si querías que compartamos nuestros dulces. –Black Star la miró atónito y se acercó a ella cautelosamente. Poniendo una mano en la frente de ella y después otra en la suya, habló.

-No pareces tener fiebre. –Maka le sacó la mano de su frente.

-¡Estoy tratando de ser gentil! –Black Star la miró extrañado. Luego empezó a reír.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Yo, el gran Black Star compartiré mis dulces con los tuyos! –El chico siguió riendo y empezó a caminar. Maka se puso al lado suyo y suspiró exasperada. Mientras escuchaba el discurso de su amigo, la rubia lo miró fijamente. Tal vez él era lo que muchos llamaban "amigo de la infancia".

* * *

_"Tomodachi"_ significa amistad en japonés creo. Mil perdones si salió todo muy fluff y cursi xD.

Había escrito esto hacía varios días, pero no sabía que poner de título hasta que me acorde de un manga que leí hace un tiempo que se llama Tomodachi.

Esta pareja me gusta tanto, es una lástima que no sea muy popular.

Comentarios, críticas... todo será muy bien recibido.

PD: ¡Feliz Halloween!


End file.
